Bubble Tea Café : Luhan The Listener
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang pemilik café bubble tea didaerah myungdong , awalnya ia hanya membuka café untuk melayani pesanan minuman saja , tetapi apa yang terjadi bila banyak pelangganya yang lebih membutuhkan nasehatnya dibandingkan bubble tea yang ia jual? Luhan X all
1. TEASER

_**Bubble Tea Café : Luhan The Listener**_

_Luhan adalah seorang pemilik café bubble tea didaerah myungdong , awalnya ia hanya membuka café untuk melayani pesanan minuman saja , tetapi apa yang terjadi bila banyak pelangganya yang lebih membutuhkan nasehatnya dibandingkan bubble tea yang ia jual? Luhan X all_

TEASER

"Welcome to the bubble te-" saat luhan membalikan badanya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum didepanya seraya melambaikan tanganya pelan , getir senyum semerbak muncul di mukanya yang kini penuh dengan tawa , luhan yang melihat ini segera membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat dan pekikan bahagia layaknya seperti bertemu dengan keluarga.

"Daehyun!" serunya sambil memeluk laki-laki itu erat , daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan senyuman

"Aku pulang….Luhan"

* * *

"Kai , berhentilah menjadi pecundang! Kau tahu kau bisa melakukan hal ini lebih baik bukan? Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan? KENAPA?" teriak chanyeol frustasi , kai didepanya hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan

"Aku…..Aku akan keluar dari SM….aku..tak bisa bertahan tanpa anggota lain dari exo ada disini ….kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti itu!?"

* * *

"Joonmyeon! Sudah ibu bilang berapa kali kalau nilai mu harus mencapai nilai 100! Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti kakakmu kyuhyun yang dapat selalu diandalkan!"

"tapi ibu aku-"

"tak ada tapi-tapian! Mulai sekarang lakukan yang terbaik atau semua alat music dikamarmu akan ibu buang!"

* * *

"Gomapsumida!" teriak laki-laki dari sebuah café bubble tea , ljoe yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat laki-laki itu sontak jantungnya berdeguk kencang

Mata itu

Bibir itu

Pipi itu..

Semuanya begitu indah …..

Perasaan ini…..

Mungkin adalah tanda-tanda musim semi Ljoe dimulai

* * *

Welcome to EXPRESSION Bubble tea café ~

Kami menjual berbagai variasi bubble tea dengan rasa terbaru

Tetapi

Apa anda siap untuk mencicipi rasanya?

Karane bubble tea kami dapat mencerminkan perasaan anda yang sebenarnya lewat rasa dari secangkir bubble tea magical kami

Selamat menikmati~


	2. First Bell

**~First Bell : The beginning , Daehyun , And The Happy Neighbor Pinkhead~**

Pagi senin yang _cerah _

Itulah yang mungkin Luhan akan teriakan di setiap paginya yang selalu ia jalani dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Iya..

Dia adalah Luhan.

Luhan si '_senyuman ceria'_ yang terkenal di Myungdeong.

Seorang pemilik Boba Café yang selalu optimist dalam menjalani hari-harinya

Terkadang kebaikan hatinya yang lugu membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya khawatir akankah dia baik-baik saja dalam menangani café kecil yang diwariskan oleh mendiang orang tuanya itu?

Tapi tentu..keteguhan hatinyalah yang menghancurkan segala komen negative tersebut dan dengan sedikit magic yang disebut dengan 'ikhtiar' dan 'usaha'

**_Hidup Luhan menjadi terasa lebih bermakna_**

* * *

"Aigoo…Lelahnya….." desih luhan yang duduk dibangku kasir sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir …rasa lelah ini terbayar sudah dengan 4 tahun lamanya aku melihat berbagai senyuman dari perlanggan yang datang… " bisiknya pelan sambil berdiri kembali menunggu sesosok pelanggan yang akan datang dan mencicipi menu bobanya yang baru , membayangkan wajah pelangganya yang akan tersenyum nantinya membuat luhan menjerit dengan bahagia.

Dan dengan sekejap ia mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas , bersemangat.

"Well costumer~ come to papa lu! Yosh~! Here I go!"

Sembari mengakhirinya dengan menempelkan papan yang ia segera pasangkan didepan café

**_~EXPRESSION Café new menu : Morning Glory choco Youth_**

_**For you , who needs more energy to start the day** _

* * *

"Yongguk , aku sudah sampai di Seoul , apa kau tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu , berbisik diteleponya ditengah kerumunan orang disekelilingnya , laki-laki di line lain itu hanya terdengar tertawa , selayaknya menertawakan hal yang _lucu_

'_kenapa? Kau masih mencintai hoobaemu itu Dae? Ha! Jika kalian akan menikah jangan lupa untuk mengirimiku undangan ok? ' _Canda laki-laki bernama yongguk yang kini sedikit membuat kesal daehyun.

'' dengar , dia itu hoobaeku , dan aku akan tinggal di korea untuk beberapa bulan jadi apa salahnya untuk berkunjung menemui seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri? Dan berhentilah dengan guyonan lame mu itu! Sebelum aku mengirim himchan untuk menjengukmu setiap hari!" pekik daehyun kesal

'_apa? Kau bilang siapa? Himchan? HIMCHAN? THAT KIM HIM TO fuuuuucking Chan? Tidak…tidaktidak! Kau boleh mengatakan apapun , tapi tidak dengan dia! Kim himchan is a no-no , kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan DVD God Of war ku? Dia mendudukinya dengan sengaja hanya karena aku tidak mendengarkan ocehanya tentang betapa sexynya HyunA di vide-'_

"Yongguk-"

'_lalu dia bilang kalau Na eun itu lebih cantik dari pada Jessica! I mean like seriously the fairies can kill the goddess? He must be crazy so-_

"Yongguk dengarkan aku-"

'_dan lalu dia memakan habis semua sereal Zelo! Semuanya dia habiskan dala-'_

"BAIKLAH ! Yongguk! Cukup ! aku tak mau dengar tentang cerita ironimu , sereal zelo , girlband ataupun Himchan lagi! Demi Mato , diamlah untuk sejenak karena aku tak akan mengirim Himchan kerumah mu , jadi cepat beritahu aku dimana alamat hoobae ku Luhan sebelum aku datang kerumahmu dan merobek bibir penggosipmu itu!"

* * *

"Ljoe , rumahmu pindahhh?!" teriak niel histeris berlebihan yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah lontaran _smack _yang keras dari sang maknae

"Eyy , berhentilah merespon sesuatu secara berlebihan hyeong , dia hanya pindah 1 _block _ dari rumah dulunya yang dekat dengan rumah kita , dan itu berarti kita masih dapat berangkat ke sekolah bersama …like seriously hyeong , stop acting like a girl!" pekik ricky yang kesal , ljoe hanya tertawa kecil sambil memeluk niel

"dia benar , aku hanya pindah..jelas 1 _block _dari rumah mu yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 10 _meter _dari rumah _mu dan 5 menit _ dengan sepeda " jelasnya sambil tersenyum simpul

"ta-tapi…tapi …. Ljoe! Ka-ka-kau tahukan..aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu! Kalau kau pindah berarti tak ada lagi yang akan mengerjakan pr bahasa inggris! Kalau aku keluar rumah ibu pasti akan membunuhku dengan spatulanya sebelum aku berhasil kabur kerumahmu untuk membawa prku! Gaaaahh memikirnya saja sudah membuatku merinding tak karuan~" teriaknya dengan tanganya yang kini membuat rambutnya acak-acakan , beberapa orang dikelas menoleh dengan tatapan lucu saat melihat niel dengan stress nya memeluk ljoe erat , tak mau melepaskanya untuk pulang ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari rumahnya…10 _meter…_

"Niel!kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku segera pulaaaaaaaaaaang" teriak Ljoe yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman niel dari badanya , ricky yang merasa kasihan pun ikut membantu

"hyeong ! lepaskan Ljoe! Dia harus segera pulang hyeong!" sahut ricky yang kini ikut membantu menarik niel , karena kehebohan niel murid-murid yang mendengar mereka pun segera berkerumun melingkari 3 sekawan yang sekarang sedang berdramatis ria . dikarenakan sikap lebay niel yang tak usai selesainya , sang ketua badan keamanan sekolah C.A.P pun segera melerai niel dengan sekali tarik.

Ljoe pun terlepas dari niel

Dan pada saat itu pula ia berlari sekencang mungkin ke parkiran sekolah , meninggalkan niel yang berteriak memanggil namanya dipangkuan C.A.P dan ricky yang menahanya dengan kuat

* * *

"Ljoe!" teriak suara wanita yang melambaikan tanganya , Ljoe segera tersenyum sumringah melihat ibunya yang berada di daerah perbelanjaan dan segera mengayuh sepedanya

"Eomma , sedang apa ada disini? Berbelanja?" tanyanya penasaran sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ani , ibu hanya ingin mampir disalah satu café yang terkenal didaerah sini , ibu dengar cafenya benar-benar menarik! Pelayananya pun sangat baik , dan karena kebetulan kau sedang ada disini , bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café bersama?" Tanya ibu ljoe manis

"tentu , kalau begitu naiklah kesepedaku bu~! Dan jangan lupa untuk berpegangan!" sahut ljoe sambil tertawa , ibunya langsung menepuk pundak ljoe

"Aish , just don't too fast okay? Karena semuda-mudanya aku terlihat bagimu sekarang ,jantungku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal hal ini" canda sang ibu yang membuat sebuah senyum terpampang dibibirnya sepanjang perjalanan berlangsung


	3. Second Bell

**~Second bell : Reunion , Lovestruck pinkhead , and the music prodigy~**

"_I want bubble tea bubble tea not you~ I want bubble tea bubble tea not you~ please always loves this bubble tea , and then smiles happily coz this is my bubble tea ~ bubble tea , bubble tea bubble tea~" _nyanyi luhan yang dengan antusiasnya sembari membersihkan satu persatu meja yang ada di cafenya , ketika ia mendengar bell pintu berbunyi ia segera tersenyum ,

_Pelanggan pertamaku hari ini sudah datang~_ pekiknya bahagia

"Welcome to the bubble te-" saat luhan membalikan badanya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum didepanya seraya melambaikan tanganya pelan , getir senyum semerbak muncul di mukanya yang kini penuh dengan tawa , luhan yang melihat ini segera membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat dan pekikan bahagia layaknya seperti bertemu dengan keluarga.

"Daehyun!" serunya sambil memeluk laki-laki itu erat , daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan senyuman

"Aku pulang….Luhan"

* * *

Daehyun tersenyum

Ya…the cold-bitch-face Daehyun _Tersenyum ._

Ia tak dapat mengelak ketika ia melihat wajah imut hoobaenya

Dia ingin berbicara , berbincang dan bercanda tawa bersama hoobaenya di hari yang cerah ini..

Tetapi sialnya…

Handphonenya yang tak henti berdering penuh dengan pesan dari yongguk , Himchan dan zelo selalu memotong momen disaat dia ingin membalas apa yang ditanyakan oleh luhan..

"Hyeong! Kenapa kau kembali ke seoul ?" Tanya luhan sambil menyuguhkan secangkir kopi panas dimeja dan segera duduk , daehyun yang bahagia setengah mati ingin segera menjawab terpotong oleh suara ringtone message HP nya

"uh..boleh aku..um..you know.."

"oh tentu hyeong tentu , take your time.." jawab luhan sambil tersenyum dan menyisip kopi miliknya , daehyunpun menghela nafas lega , ia pun segera mencheck pesan inboxnya dan terkejut melihat isi dari pesan yang dikirimkan

_From : thebestrappereveryongtotheguk .kr _

_Subject :HoobaeHOObaeHOOBAEHooBaby!_

_KAU SUDAH LAMAR DIA? KAU SUDAH CIUM BIBIRNYAAAAAA~?_

_Jangan lupa untuk memakai alat kontrasepsi bila kau akan melakukan 'itu'_

_Dan of course KIRIM AKU UNDANGANMU SEGERA BRO~_

'The fuck?' desih daehyun kesal , ia pun segera menghapus pesan itu dan membaca pesan selanjutnya

_From: iknowimbeutifulkim_himchan .kr _

_Subject : OMG YOU MARRIED WHOOO?_

_Oh em gee ~ Oh my gosh! Oh my holy GD! Apa benar yang dikatakan yongguk? Kau akan melamar hoobae kita luhan? Si kijang kecil itu? URI DEER LU?! YAISH IMA! Kalau aku tahu tadi pagi kau akan pergi kecafenya untuk melamarnya aku akan benar-benar menghentikanmu! Menyayatmu dengan koleksi majalah fashion ku dan membungkammu dikamarku!_

_Dia itu TARGETKU! Aish.._

_Yah tapi apa buat…_

_Kau juga sudah mencintainya lebih lama jadi…oh well.._

_Chukkae hamnida!_

_Dan sebagai balasanya , namai anakmu dengan namaku okey? Laki-laki dengan himchan dan perempuan dengan Chaeni~ kyaaa aku telah menjadi kakek sekarang!_

_Kutunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu! Jung Daehyun Faaaaaaighhhhhtinggg~!_

'…err...' kali ini daehyun hanya terdiam dan menghapusnya sembari melihat pesan terakhir

_From :maknaewhorulestheworld_zelomelo .kr_

_Subject : Luhan hyeong_

_Hyeong….Luhan hyeong itu cantik…baik hati….mandiri_

_Kau juga tampan , mandiri , baik hati…._

…_._

…_.._

_Jadi karena itu…_

_Belikan aku boba dari café luhan hyeong , kutunggu diapartemen yongguk hyeong bobanya…_

…_.._

…

_Rasa morning glory ya hyeong..jangan lupa….peace_

'anak ini…..' pikir daehyun sembari menampar keningnya pelan , luhan yang melihat ini langsung tertawa dan membuat daehyun malu

"a-ah..maafkan aku..tadi ada pesan..um dari tetangga sebelahku..um teman lama kita , kau tahu bang yongguk , kim himchan dan bang zelo kan?"

"Ah ! tentu , mereka adalah senior terbaik yang pernah aku temui , mereka menyenangkan seperti mu , hyeong " jelas luhan yang tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa Smanya di TS highschool , daehyun pun menganguk pelan sambil mencoba kopi yang luhan buat

"Hmm~ ini lezat luhan! Apa ini menu baru? " Tanya daehyun penasaran

"hmm , ini menu untuk breakfast special , nama kopi ini Memoria hyeong~~" bisik luhan sambil menoleh kea rah daehyun

"kenapa? Kenapa kopi ini dinamai memoria?"

"karena setiap orang yang meminum dan menghirup wangi kopinya akan mengingat momen-momen berharga dalam hidupnya…." Jelas luhan lagi

Daehyun pun terdiam dan melihat cangkir didepanya , kalau dipikir-pikir wangi biji mocca dari coffee ini tidak asing baginya…

Wangi ini….

Adalah wangi biji kopi yang akan selalu masukan pada setiap kuenya saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SMA…

* * *

_FLASHBACK~_

"_hmm…Luhan…aku rasa… ini tak akan berhasil…" pekik himchan yang melihat adonan kue coklat itu disatukan dengan bubuk biji kopi mocca yang telah halus_

"_tapi kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita mencobanya sunbae! Lagipula sudah dua bulan silam Club memasak kita belum membuat resep baru untuk festival sekolah nanti! Kita harus mencoba hal yang baru~!" sahut luhan yang mencoba meyakinkan seniornya itu , daehyun disisi lain langsung menepuk pundak luhan dan himchan sambil tersenyum_

"_kurasa tak ada salah kalau kita mencoba hal yang baru , bukan begitu himchan?" Tanya daehyun yang melontarkan aura kubunuh-kau-kalau-menolak dan membuat himchan menganguk pelan_

"_Ah? Kalian setuju sunbae? Jeongmal?"_

"_Yah..karena…ketua bilang…ini bukan hal buruk..kurasa…tak ada salahnya…" omel himchan _

"_dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi…aku tak ada masalah dengan perubahan baru!"_

_Luhan yang mendengar ini terlihat overjoyed dan segera menerkam kedua matonians itu dengan pelukan ,himchan hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan hoobaenya sedangkan daehyun sendiri…_

_Daehyun…_

_Pada saat itu….mungkin adalah saat dimana dia merasa luhan lebih dari seorang 'hoobae' baginya.._

* * *

"Ah…benar-benar masa-masa yang indah…" celetuk luhan yang membuyarkan daehyun dari lamunanya , daehyun menanguk sambil membisikan kata 'iya' dari bibirnya

"kau benar….hari-hari yang aku jalani waktu itu bersamamu dan himchan benar-benar menyenangkan…"

"eh? Apa sunbae dari tadi berpikir tentang masa-masa kita di club memasak? Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama ! nado!"

"ah…mungkin ini yang dinamakan effect dari coffee mocca buatanmu" canda daehyun sambil mengangkat cangkir kopi itu untuk menutupi jamnya dan tersenyum

"effect memutar waktu kemasa-masa nostalgia"

* * *

"um apa kau yakin kau tak perlu kuantar sampai stasiun hyeong?" Tanya luhan sedikit khawatir sambil memberikan daehyun 4 cups bubble tea yang sudah dikemas untuk seniornya yang lain

"ah tak apa , lagipula kau harus menjaga café kan? Aku tak bisa merepotkanmu lebih dari ini…" jelasnya tersenyum sembari berjalan melewati pintu keluar café

"kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ya hyeong~! Jangan lupa untuk mampir lagi kemari bersama senior yang lainya!" teriak luhan saat daehyun mulai beranjak pergi dari cafenya , daehyun pun melambaikan tanganya pelan sambil membuat tanda "peace" .

"Hyeong~! Gomapsumnida!" teriak luhan lagi yang kini hanya dapat melihat pungguk sang sunbae dari kejauhan

Gomapsumida!" teriak laki-laki dari sebuah café bubble tea , ljoe yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat laki-laki itu sontak jantungnya berdeguk kencang

* * *

Mata itu

Bibir itu

Pipi itu..

Semuanya begitu indah …..

Perasaan ini…..

Mungkin adalah tanda-tanda musim semi Ljoe dimulai

* * *

"Suho , kau mau pulang lebih awal ya hari ini?" Tanya Jinyoung teman sekelasnya , suho hanya menganguk pelan sambil berjalan bersamanya menuju gerbang sekolah

"iya..ibuku…ingin aku belajar lebih keras…" ucap suho pelan , sedikit kesal

"hmm…sayang sekali, padahal ada EXPO music jazz yang sedang berlangsung di SM Mall hari ini…aigoo..kurasa aku harus mengajak Onew ..." sahutnya dengan kecewa , saat mendengar hal ini langkah suho terhenti sejenak , ia hanya bisa terdiam

_EXPO Music Jazz..aku juga ingin pergi tapi..ibu….._

"Suho? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita pergi sebelum kita ketinggalan keretanya!" teriak jinyoung , suho hanya bisa menganguk dan berjalan dengan pasrah..

_Andai saja kyuhyun hyeong bukan kakakku….aku yakin pasti hidupku akan lebih bebas seperti remaja yang lainya…_


	4. Third Bell

_**~Third Bell : The sick love Ljoe , The star , and Joomyeon's Song**_

_**a/n : untuk para reader setia terimakasih sudah dengan setianya membaca , memfave , mereview , dan juga mengfollow BTC (bubble tea cafe) :D mulai sekarang saya akan coba untuk mengupdate lebih panjang , lebih sering XD (kalau gak writer block) dan lebih semangat!**_

_**btw pair mana yang kalian suka di BTC? Post it on your review :)**_

* * *

Niel bingung..

Niel sangat _bingung_

Ia tak pernah … scratch that… Ia tak sangat pernah melihat Ljoe….The bubbly-Happy-Ljoe terdiam hening seperti saat _ini.._

Wajah Ljoe yang terlihat aneh menurutnya dan tiba-tiba memerah setiap kali ia melihat seseorang memegang minuman bubble tea membuat niel mengkerutkan keningnya

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin yang membuatnya seperti ini? _Pekik niel khawatir yang kemudian mencoba untuk menyenggol pundak sahabat baiknya itu

"Yah…Ljoe , waegeure? Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat aneh…" pekik niel yang sedikit bingung dengan mahluk didepanya itu , ljoe hanya membalas pertanyaanya dengan senyuman lebar

"Kau tahu? Cinta itu benar-benar indah ya…" sahut ljoe bahagia , niel yang mendengar ini menatap ljoe , kaget

_Ljoe Jatuh cinta?!_

"Yah! Siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan hatimu Ljoe? Ah ah biar kutebak~ IU kan?! Eyy pasti IU..! dia kan type mu~ innocent , baik hati , lemah lembut , girly , soooo is perfect~"

"Bukan~" balas Ljoe yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Eh? Um…kalau begitu….ah aku tahu! NAEUNIE! Dia pas dengan criteria innocent mu juga! Jadi pasti Naeunie kan?"

"Bukan….!"

"uh…kalau begitu Suzy? Our school Idol Suzy? Yah! Dia itu terlalu baik untukmu..dan kusarankan kau menyerah karena yang menyukainya terlalu banyak!" teriak niel yang membuat Ljoe tak nyaman dan beranjak dari meja duduknya , niel yang melihat ini mengikuti Ljoe dari belakang sambil terheran-heran

"Lalu siapa?!"

Pertanyaan ini membuat ljoe berbalik sambil tersenyum simpul kepada teman baiknya

"Seseorang yang terlihat seperti malaikat**~"**

**Flashback**

" so adeul..this is Luhan..the one that I've been talk to you…" kata ibu Ljoe yang memperkenalkan kepada mini version dari karakter bambi kesukaanya

Sang bambi pun tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat tatapan Ljoe yang memberikanya ekspresi 'O.O' dan mengingatkanya kepada teman baiknya kyungsoo

"Annyeonghaseyo , Choneun Luhan Imnida..um…"

"Ljoe…um…Nama Ku is Lee byeong Hun but…You can call me Ljoe" jawab Ljoe dengan cepat dan sedikit tegang

Sang Bambi Luhan pun membalas perkenalanya dengan angukan kecil dan senyuman lebar yang membuat pipi Ljoe langsung memerah , sang ibu yang melihat ini hanya bisa tertawa kecil

_Young people these days…_pikirnya bahagia

"Luhan-sshi , kurasa aku akan berkunjung ke café mu lebih sering….terlebih lagi putraku..kurasa dia telah jatuh cinta dengan cafemu" canda sang ibu yang membuat Ljoe menyahutkan suara eomma dari bibirnya , mencoba untuk menyanggah.

Luhan sendiri yang mendengar ini terlihat lebih bahagia dan dengan senyuman yang dapat membunuh Ljoe seketika ia pun berkata

"aku akan senang sekali bila Ljoe-sshi dapat mengunjungi café ini setiap hari…!"

And so…Ljoe pun berjanji pada dirinya untuk terus mengunjungi café sang bambi

Hanya demi untuk melihat senyum bahagianya setiap hari

* * *

"Shit! Kai , kurasa kita harus berpisah disini kalau kita pergi bersama , para fans itu akan menangkap kita bersamaan! Kau tahu betapa gilanya fans akhir-akhir ini kan?!" teriak chanyeol dengan nafas terengah , kai yang mendengar ini segera menganguk cepat

"kalau begitu , aku akan pergi ke café yang terlihat sepi pengunjung disana , kita akan bertemu lagi 30 menit di taman Yongdae ok?" sahut kai dengan tergesa-gesa , setelah melihat angukan chanyeol ia pun segera memakai Hoodie , topi dan kacamatnya dan lari menuju café yang bertuliskan Expressions

But..

Little did he know

Café yang ia kunjungi itu akan mengubah hidupnya…

* * *

"_I just want you to listen…_

_I just want you to stop on your track.._

_Looking at me.. and say that you satisfied_

_I just want you to praise me.._

_Praise me up with those sweet words_

_Not those another words that_

_Recently stabs my heart….please look at me now…" _ sang Joonmyeon dengan suara indahnya dikamar , sang kakak yang mendengar ini segera mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon

"Joon…Kau disana? Boleh aku masuk ?" Tanya laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu , Joonmyeon yang membisikan kata iyapun segera menoleh kearah pintu didepanya dan menatap laki-laki yang ia benci setengah mati itu dengan tajam

"Apa kau adalah orang yang menyanyikan lagu tadi?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar , suho yang mendengar ini dengan kesal hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin

"Joonmyeon..kau tak boleh menatap orang yang lebih tua darimu seperti itu..harus berapa kali dan berapa lama kau akan bertingkah seperti ini dihadapanku-"

"lalu harus berapa lama juga keluarga ini menolakku?!" balas joonmyeon balik yang membuat sang kakak ternganga kaget

"Aku bukan manusia sempurna sepertimu! Aku bukan anak yang berprestasi sepertimu! Masingpun aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi sepertimu aku tak bisa! Aku tak bisa hyeong! Kau selalu dipuji , kau selalu disanjung..entah itu ibu, ayah , teman , bahkan guru disekolahpun selalu membandingkanmu dengan ku! Aku sudah lelah mendengar mereka berbicara "andai saja kau seperti kakakmu" atau "kenapa kau tak bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu!" aku sudah lelah hyeong lelah!" bentak joonmyeong dengan marah kyuhyun yang mendengar ini mencoba untuk mendekati joonmnyeon tetapi joonmyeon segera menghentikanya dan mendorong sang kakak keluar dari kamarnya

"YAH kim joonmyeon! Itu tak so-"

"kalau kau pikir itu tak sopan , pikirkan lagi berapa banyak ocehan tak-sopan yang harus kulalui hanya karena aku adalah adikmu!"

And with that , joonmyeon segera mengunci pintunya , dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam , menatap pintu dengan tatapan sedih dimatanya

* * *

"Selamat datang di-"

"Apa kau punya ruangan belakang or something like that? Kumohon biarkan aku bersembunyi untuk 10 menit! Aku janji aku akan membeli apapun yang ada ditoko ini! Aku hanya perlu bersembunyi!" teriak laki-laki berbaju aneh didepan luhan yang membuatnya memberikan tatapan aneh , tapi sebaik-baiknya luhan ia tak dapat menolak , apalagi ia sudah berjanji untuk membeli sesuatu dicafenya

"ah tentu….ikuti aku.." bisik luhan sambil melihat laki-laki itu menganguk dan mengikutinya , luhan yang heran pun segera membalikan badanya

"uh maaf tapi kenapa kau….kenapa kau perlu bersembunyi?" Tanya luhan dengan sopan , tak ingin menyinggung pengunjung didepanya

"ah…eh itu…" sahut laki-laki itu dengan awkward sambil mencoba melepas topi , kacamata dan jaketnya

Dan betapa terkejutnya luhan ketika ia melihat wajah pengunjung anehnya itu

Ia tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang ia temui tadi adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan

Wajahnya terlihat manly , tubuhnya yang berotot dan kulit hitamnya yang exotic membuatnya terlihat chic dan mysterious

"urm…aku..aku kai…" sahut laki-laki itu terlihat tak nyaman , luhan menyadari hal ini menatapnya aneh

"uh lalu..?" celetuknya tak mengerti kenapa ia harus bertingkah seperti itu

"eh?"

"lalu…? Um kenapa kau ingin bersembunyi Kai-sshi?" Tanya luhan lagi menatapnya dengan kedua matanya dengan seksama

_Dia…dia tak mengenalku? _Pekik kai kaget

"uh..aku…aku sedang lari dari um.."

"dari?"

"aku…aku lari dari beberapa….wanita…" jelasnya sedikit menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi , luhan yang mendengar ini segera menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak

"wanita? Oh my..jangan bilang kalau kau adalah laki-laki yang suka berselingkuh?! Apa pacarmu mencarimu ?"

"uh..tidak bukan seperti itu…bisa dikatakan mereka..adalah seseorang yang menyukaiku…._sangat _menyukaiku sampai-sampai mereka tak henti untuk menguntitku kemanapun aku pergi…" jawab kai mencoba untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya , luhan yang mendengar ini segera menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum

"ah syukurlah ku kira kau bukan orang yang baik…" bisik luhan yang masih dapat terdengar oleh kai

"Jeseonghamnida , apakah wajahku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tidak baik?" goda kai yang sekarang semakin tertarik dengan pria didepanya ini , bukan hanya dia tak mengenalnya tetapi ia juga adalah orang pertama yang tak berteriak histeris ataupun berusaha untuk memeluknya .

_Karena dia adalah Leader dari Hallyu star No 1 di korea selatan_

_Kai dari CroWN_

"E-eh" pekik luhan malu

"bu-bukan maksudku…"

"haha tak masalah aku mengerti dan aku hanya bercanda…" tawa kai yang tak sadar mencubit kedua pipi pria didepanya secara otomatis , luhan sendiri hanya terdiam dan menatap kai dengan tatapan bengong.

"oh ya karena aku sudah ada disini , aku ingin membeli minuman dingin…sangat dingin…apa kau memiliki menu minuman yang enak uh…"

"Luhan..Xi Luhan…" balas luhan dengan senyuman riangnya yang membuat pipi kai memerah

"uh…Luhan-sshi.." bisiknya yang membuat luhan tertawa

"panggil saja aku luhan" sahut luhan yang membuat kai tersenyum simpul

"baiklah luhan , so do you have it?"

"of course! Café kami memiliki bubble tea terbaik dimyungdeong! Apa kau mau mencoba teh terbaru kami? Namanya "Sunlight Orange Glory" orang yang mencobanya akan bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-hari mereka~ , apakah minuman ini pas dengan kriteriamu Kai-sshi?" Tanya luhan dengan semangat , kai yang tak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari luhan pun menganguk sambil tertawa

"tentu , oh dan aku rasa kelebihan café ini bukan hanya terdapat pada minumanya saja..

**Karena sebelum mencicipinya saja , para pengunjung sudah bersemangat untuk mencoba"**


End file.
